


Home Visit

by g33kyclassic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic
Summary: Just a little tumblr drabble in response to the prompt: Family.A sweet, heart felt domestic cherik fic.





	Home Visit

**Home Visit**

Charles peeked at Erik over the top of newspaper and found he was still scrubbing. First he’d wiped down the counters, then swept the floors, and now he was scrubbing at the kitchen sink like his life depended on it.

“Everything is clean Erik. You can stop.”

“It’s not. You’re getting ink smudges all over the table right now.” Erik glared at him.

Within seconds he’d grabbed a cloth and started wiping the table in front of Charles. He then ripped the newspaper out of Charles’ hands and flung it into the recycling bin.

“I hadn’t even done the crossword yet.” Charles protested mildly.

“How can you be like this?” Erik exploded. “You leave things everywhere, you never noticed the mess you make. If I wasn’t here you’d be living in a pig sty!”

Charles maneuvered himself away from the table and reached out to hold Erik’s hand.

“I’m nervous too love.” Charles said as he stroked his finger down the back of Erik’s hand. Erik, hunched over the sink with his head hanging, shivered at the touch.

“What if they hate us? What if they say no?”

“Its just the first home visit darling. It’s important, as all first impressions are, but this is not our only chance.”

“I want this Charles. I want _her_ \- so much.”

“I do too. And I think, I certainly hope, that they will see that too. Today is our chance to show them how much this means to us.”

“They’re going to hate us.” Erik moaned in frustration. “We’re mutants, we’re gay, you're…you're-”

“In a wheelchair.” Charles finished.

“And they’re going to be judgmental assholes who think we’re not fit to raise a child!”

“And we will convince them otherwise.”

Charles watched Erik, his eyes closed, his face filled with the worry, fear and pain of possible rejection.

“Come here.”

He tugged gently but firmly pulled on Erik’s hand until he was seated across Charles’ lap. He cradled Erik’s head in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

“Yes we’re mutants. We’re mutants who want to adopt a mutant child, one with a visible mutation. You and I both know the system is full of other mutants just like Lorna, who can’t find people to adopt them because of the prejudices against mutants. We don’t have that. We want Lorna because of who she is, not in spite of it. We understand her in ways no one else could. That’s an advantage Erik.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if they say no, Charles.” Erik confessed.

“You love her already.”

Charles smiled softly, thinking if how many times Erik had read the file they had on Lorna. It was only a few pages of basic information but Erik had studied it with the dedication of a honour roll student studying for a final exam.

“Yes.”

Erik shuddered in Charles arms and Charles hugged him tightly.

“Then it doesn’t matter how clean the house is.” He whispered in Erik’ ear. “Because we both love Lorna and they will see it Erik. How could they not?”

Charles kissed Erik, this time trying to pour all his love and his hope into one kiss and soothe Erik’s fears. He let his telepathy caress Erik’s mind, offering nothing but calm, peaceful thoughts and words of love.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted them.

“It’s them, isn’t it?” Erik sighed.

“Yes, love.” Charkes took a second to kiss Erik’s palm as he stood up from his lap. “Why don’t you go grab the snack tray and I’ll get the door?”

Erik took a deep breath and nodded. Charles turned and headed for the door. His hand on the doorknob, he made one more wish for the best. Because what he’d said was true: he was nervous too. He had had so many dreams, had spent so many hours planning a life, a future, around having Erik and Lorna. Dreams of Erik carrying a little green haired girl on his shoulders. Lists of all the bedtime stories he would read to her. He desperately wanted to turn his dreams into reality.

Pulling the door open and plastering his best friendly smile on his face, Charles greeted their guests.

“Miss Frost and Mr. Hendricks, please come in. Welcome to our home.”


End file.
